BlazBlue Cross Tag Chaos
by EpicLinkSam
Summary: When Ragna the Bloodedge, one of the best hunters Beacon Academy has ever raised, has to take care of three upcoming hunters, who are all leaders, nothing can go wrong, right? Nope. Shit's going to go from 0 to 100 real fucking quick. AU set in the RWBY universe combining elements from BlazBlue, Persona and Under Night In-Birth.
1. Prologue: Pilot

"Geez, how did I end up having to take care of those three?"

Ragna said this as he lay on the couch, completely tired, as he finished unpacking all of his new roommates belongings.

"Well, Ruby and Yu I can handle. I can only hope that Yu's right about Hyde."

He got the letter a few days ago, while he had already graduated from Beacon several years ago, he never knew he had to take care of a couple of rookie hunters. Apparently, Ozpin decided that the Hunters should instead live in the residential area instead of Beacon's leisure rooms, to get them ready for the real worlds.

 _Even though several of them live in places better than Beacon...ah well._

Ragna stood up and stretched. He was fine with Ruby, since he was friends with Taiyang and Qrow. He actually had been the babysitter for Tai's daughters ever since both Summer and Raven had disappeared. In fact, they offered Ragna the position as Yang and Ruby's godfather. Seeing as there was no one else, Ragna accepted. For Yu, he had met him when Yu had once come to Beacon for an exchange trip for an year before moving here permanently. While Yu seems to be fairly normal (by our standards, not RWBY or BlazBlue's) he had the rare form of a Drive/Semblance known as the Persona. Almost instinctively, several of Yu's friends in Inaba moved here with some excuse. And during an exchange trip Yu and his friends ended up having to save Beacon from several shadows that had somehow escaped the TV World. In this event, he met Ragna, where it turned out his drive, Soul-Eater, is extremely dangerous to shadows. The two had eventually become friends after this. And Ozpin also decided that since Yu couldn't be too far from Beacon (he lived on the outskirts), he would have to stay somewhere closer. That somewhere, was Ragna's house. As in the case for Hyde, Yu said that he knew Hyde from the few months that he went to his school. Hyde had an ability known as 'Void Red', which allows him to summon a blood red sword that has the ability to defeat anything, as well as manipulate dark red energy similar to Ragna. Hyde was the only one that Ragna didn't know too much about, but the two were on fairly good terms. While these three moving in would make it much more crowded, thankfully, Jin and Noel had already moved out a few weeks ago, making things much easier for everyone.

"Huh, it's almost time for them to be back from orientation. Might as well wait outside."

Ragna stepped out of his house and waited on the street.

"Man, to think that all of this was pushed on me in one day. You loved to screw with me since day one Ozpin. Ah well, what's done is do-"

"RAGNAAAAAAAAAAA!"

At that moment, a red blur slammed into him, giving him a huge hug around the neck. Somehow Ragna stood his ground and avoided being knocked off his feet.

"Hey Rubes. First day alright?"

"I'm the leader of a team!"

"Nice. Never was one myself. What's the team called?" he asked as he patted her on the head.

"RWBY!"

"...seriously?"

"She's not lying Ragna."

Yu walked up to him, with Hyde behind him as well.

"Her team is spelt R-W-B-Y. But pronounced the same as her first name." Yu explained.

"Jesus Christ, is there no lengths that Ozpin will go to fuck with me?"

"Actually, you're not dealing with just _one_ team leader, but _three._ " Hyde added.

"...excuse me?"

"Yu's the leader of team NYCA (Nicea) and i'm the leader of HHLS (Hells)."

"Yeah, we'll go into detail when we go inside." Yu added.

"Well," Ragna cricked his neck, "All I can say is, this is looking to be one crazy semester, and i'm not just talking for you guys."

* * *

 **A/N: So here's a new Slice of Life series I decided to work on. This was inspired by several RWBY Reacts fics, DEEsidia's BlazBlue Slice of Life and CrackPairingLover's "Troublesome Brats". Before I say anything else, here's a quick rundown on characters other than RWBY.**

 **BlazBlue (This will be referred to in the past as the BlazBlue characters are notably older than the other series casts):**

 **Ragna was more of a combat instructor to the school despite his young age.**

 **Team JMNY (Gemini)**  
 ** _J_ in Kisaragi**  
 ** _M_ akoto Nanaya**  
 ** _N_ oel Vermillion**  
 **Tsubaki _Y_ ayoi**

 **Persona 4 (Credit to kalakauai for the story these teams originated from and Code-Emperor07 for the team names):**

 **Team NYCA (Nicaea)**  
 **Yu _N_ arukami**  
 ** _Y_ osuke Hanamura**  
 ** _C_ hie Satonaka**  
 **Yukiko _A_ magi**

 **Team KRST (Christ)**  
 ** _K_ anji Tatsumi**  
 ** _R_ ise Kujikawa**  
 **Naoto _S_ hirogane**  
 ** _T_ eddie**

 **Under Night In-Birth (Possibly the only characters I might have at the moment due to my limited knowledge of the series. I'm learning it as you read this...probably);**

 **Team HHLS (Hells)**  
 ** _H_ yde Kido**  
 **Orie _H_ arada**  
 ** _L_ inne**  
 ** _S_ eth**

 **So yeah, there you have the cast from the other games. As for the updating order on this one, it's random, unlike the main stories I do. Think of it as filler. But one thing I promise, the next chapter I upload will be for RWBY Remnant Zero. Anyway, that's all from me, and i'll see you all next time!**


	2. Chapter 1: It Begins

**A/N Now for another chapter of Blazblue Cross Tag Chaos. But first, a response;  
**

 **Hank: I don't know if I want to add the Persona 3 cast yet. We'll see. The same goes for the Persona 5 crew if anybody asks.**

 **Also, there's going to be something after the chapter.**

* * *

Ragna was already up and preparing breakfast. While it was surprising that someone like him could cook, he had to when he Jin and Noel left the church. He cracked a few eggs into a frying pan before getting a call on his scroll. He looked over and saw it was Jin. He put it on speakerphone before going back to scramble the eggs.

"The hell is it Jin?"

 _"Brother, did Ozpin assign you to take care of a few of his students?"_

"Huh? Yeah he did. Why're you asking?"

 _"Because you're not the only one. Tsubaki and I have to take care of a few. Noel and Makoto called to tell me the same thing."_

"Really? You know why Oz would do that?"

 _"No. Most likely due to the fact that we have experience and they want use to teach them."_

"I've already been doing that for Ruby, I gotta do that for some other kids too? Dammit Ozpin."

 _"Brother, you were our combat instructor when we were attending Beacon Academy, and you were the same age."_

"I know, just Ozpin pissing me off again."

 _"Anyways brother, Noel and Makoto also said that they wanted to get together for a day in Vale. Tsubaki insisted that I join as well, so I called you considering the fact that they're bringing in the young hunters they're with."_

"So I should bring Ruby and the others as well?"

 _"I believe so. Because Ozpin did tell me he split their teams between us."_

"Alright, see you later."

 _"Same to you, brother."_

Ragna went back to cooking the eggs.

 _Kinda funny Oz split the teams between us. Just like the old days I guess. Always team JMNY, team STRQ and I..._

Ragna thought back to a memory that seemed like a lifetime ago.

* * *

 _"Humph, if you keep fighting that way, you'll never beat me." Jin boasted._

 _"Shut up, I can kick your ass ten ways to Sunday." Qrow retorted._

 _"Will you two idiots quit it?" Raven told them._

 _Team JMNY and Team STRQ were sitting in the cafe, discussing the previous lesson._

 _"I've been training with my brother for years and uses the same fighting style as you. Your showing was pathetic."_

 _"Why you-"_

 _"ENOUGH!" Raven slammed her fist into the table, causing several cups to spill. Jin narrowed his eyes at her, but didn't say anything._

 _"Well," Makoto said, trying to steer the conversation elsewhere, "other than Jin beating Qrow, how about Ragna beating Rav-"_

 _Makoto stopped when she saw Raven's death glare._

 _"C'mon sis, I know Ragna's strong, but one strike?"_

 _Raven aimed her death glare at Qrow, who glared back._

 _"Well," Taiyang started, "You did charge straight at him."_

 _"Do you think I expected him to punch me in the face?!" Raven shot at him._

 _"He did say that he would fight anyway he wanted, to recreate an unpredictable enemy-"_

 _"All of you are pathetic." Jin said, causing everyone to glare at him. "Those that are weak as you all are stand no chance against my dear broth-"_

 ** _*SMASH!*_**

 _Jin's face was in the table, with a certain someone's fist above his head._

 _"Dammit Jin, thought the sister raised you better then this." Ragna said as he sat down. Tsubaki went to Jin's side and shot Ragna a reproachful look._

 _"Ragna," Noel asked. "Did you really have to-"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"But-"_

 _"Yes."_

 _Noel sighed. She knew this was basically a daily thing between her brothers, but that didn't mean she had to like it.  
_

 _"So, what were you all saying about my ass kicking of Raven?" Ragna said, smirking._

 _"Well, how it was over so quick." Summer answered._

 _Raven looked away._

 _"Let me tell you something Raven, you're not gonna get far if you just attack head-on. You need to be versatile." Ragna advised._

 _If Raven heard him, she didn't tell him._

 _"Also," he said, with a grin on his face. "Anime doesn't teach you how to fight. Quit treating it as if it's real."_

 _Most of the group looked at her, stunned, except for Jin, who was still unconscious, Qrow, who sighed and put a hand on his forehead, and Summer, who just put a hand over her mouth and giggled. Raven stood up, her face red._

 _"I do no such thing!"_

 _"I saw you on the roof swinging your sword and yelling 'Getsuga Tensho'." Ragna deadpanned._

 _"What?! You-!"_

 _"And I found several volumes of 'Berserk' under your bed." Summer added._

 _"Summer?! I told you not to-"_

 _"Before we came to Beacon, I saw you drooling in your sleep over a Roronoa Zoro body pillow." Qrow said._

 _"Qrow?! That information-"_

 _"Um, Raven, I like anime too..." Tai said, trying to win her over._

 _Everyone (except for Jin, still unconscious) else began to laugh while Raven put her hands on her face, with it turning into a shade of red no one even knew existed._

* * *

"Ragna, you're burning the eggs."

"Huh?" Ragna looked up to see Yu standing next to him, pointing at the pan which started smoking.

"SHIT!" Ragna quickly pulled the pan off the stove.

"Dammit. Yu, how long were you standing there?"

"For a while."

"And why didn't you tell me?"

"You seemed to be spacing out."

Ragna sighed, before tossing the burnt eggs in the trash. "Where's Ruby and Hyde?"

"They're upstairs playing Guilty Gear."

"They'd better get ready to leave soon. Jin called and said that he and the rest of his team are taking care of the rest of yours, Hyde's and Ruby's. He says we all should get together for today."

"Alright, i'll go tell them." Yu went upstairs.

Ragna pulled some more eggs from the fridge before cracking them over the pan again. _It's only the first day with them and this type of shit happens already?_

* * *

 **So, what I wanted to say was that i'm sorry that I haven't updated many of my stories. It's just that life caught up to me. High School is a bitch. As most of you know, i'm more active on my YouTube channel (which i'm currently on hiatus from) and Deviantart. That and because i've been looking for auditions and such to pursue my career in voice acting, I haven't had much time to work on FanFiction. I promise i'll try to make a lot more updates in December.**


	3. Chapter 2: Unnecessary Filler

**A/N: You know, i'm wondering if i'm doing something wrong because this 'smaller' story is doing better than my 'main' stories. Anyways; reviews!  
**

 **Ragna317: Yeah, Ragna's OP, but his backstory is fairly similar to canon, but with a few major changes that will be explained later.**

 **Scifi73: Pretty much. Kinda funny since Gintoki and Ragna share the same Seiyuu (Tomokazu Sugita).**

 **Also, apologies if this chapter is short. Just had to get this out.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own BlazBlue, Persona, Under Night In-Birth or RWBY.**

* * *

Ragna walked down the street. Behind him were Yu, Ruby and Hyde.

"Ruby, Hyde, look at the road, not your scrolls." Yu advised.

"Sorry Yu, Hyde just challenged me in Guilty Gear Cross Tag Battle, and i'm not going to lose!" Ruby said, fist in the air.

"That's what you think. Bring it on! No one can beat my Sol Badguy-Eltnam team!" Hyde boasted.

"I'll show you the power of team Dio-Carolina!" Ruby retorted.

Ragna sighed and looked at his scroll's text history. Jin's text said to meet up at the Junes Mall in the center of Beacon. But unfortunately, Jin forgot to mention _where_ in Junes to meet.

Not that he could blame him, considering the people that were in the same chat-room.

* * *

 **Team JMNY (+Ragna) Chat Room**

 **Squirrl-Gurl:** Man! I can't wait to see you all again! This is gonna be so much fun! I can't wait to show you the trainee hunters I got!

 **Ice_kingu:** I feel their pain.

 **Squirrl-Gurl:** Jin! Can't you cool off for one second?!

 **Buraddoeji:** That's like asking him to stop being my brother.

 **Ice_kingu:** Hmph.

 **true_JUSTICE:** But seriously, could you stop being so mean Jinny-bear?

 **Not_flat:**...Jinny-bear?

 **Ice_kingu:** TSUBAKI.

 **true_JUSTICE:** SORRY SORRY! HOW DO I DELETE IT?!

 **Buraddoeji:** You can't.

 **Not_flat:** Wow, you used to call Jin onii-chan. Now this?

 **Squirrl-Gurl:** I'm never letting this go!

 **Ice_kingu:** In that case I may as well say what I call Tsubaki when we're alone.

 **true_JUSTICE:** Jinny, please! I said sorry!

 **Ice_kingu:** Why shouldn't I, _Tsubaki-kins?_

 **true_JUSTICE:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Squirrl-Gurl:** PFFFT!

 **Buraddoeji:** You're shitting me! You _seriously_ call her _that?!_ Holy shit!

 **Not_flat:** That name just sounds like something Raven would come up with.

 **Ice_kingu:** Noel, did you just compare me to that shameful woman?

 **Not_flat:** What? No.

 **true_JUSTICE:**...Raven...

 **Ice_kingu:** I'm turning off my phone for that comment Noel.

 **Buraddoeji:** Wait, Jin! Where do we meet up?

 **Buraddoeji:** Jin?

 **Squirrl-Gurl:** We'll call you when we find him.

 **Not_flat:** Is he still that sensitive?

* * *

Ragna looked up from his phone to see that he and the others had arrived at Junes.

"So, where do we go, Ragna?"

"Well, we'll check the food court first, then-"

"GUN FLAME!"

"MUDA MUDA MUDA!"

Ragna turned and sweat-dropped. Ruby and Hyde were still playing their on their scrolls, and were now screaming their character's attack names.

"DRAGON INSTALL!"

"ZA WARUDO!"

Yu chuckled a bit while Ragna put a hand on his face.

"Yare yare daze..."

* * *

 **A/N:** **And for those of you wondering what the other series in Guilty Gear Cross Tag Battle are;**

 **-Guilty Gear**

 **-JoJo's Bizarre Adventure**

 **-Melty Blood**

 **-Red vs Blue**

 **Basically, a rival game to BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle.**

 **Leave a review please! It helps me a lot!**

 **Also, you get a cookie if you guess where Jinny-bear and Tsubaki-kins comes from.**


End file.
